


Where in the World

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: A collection of drabbles.Each chapter will be different. Rating will depend on chapters.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The British museum was dark, only the faint glow of the emergency exits at the ends of the corridors provided light. 

Carmen stalked through the halls, looking out for cameras. She knew the layout, already having memorized the location of what she was hunting for. 

A single large glass case, off to the side of a main gallery of Chinese antiquity. There were no pressure sensors. She smiled, with a laser pen in her hand, Only moments and the room smelled of burning. In only moments the ring was free. 

Julia would return it, another lost item where it belonged.


	2. Hanging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of quite after a storm of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rating for this one.

The wind is sharp and biting. Her overcoat doing little to protect her on the rocky outcrop. Carmen holds tight to the side of the mountain. Smoke drifts past her, the remains of bellum’s robot far below. 

Tears sting her eyes, mostly from the cold, but in this private moment, from the release of fear that gripped her during the descent. 

How easily it could have been her in the snow below.   
V.i.l.e. has become more dangerous. 

She doesn’t know if this is a fight that can continue for much longer. 

Carmen is so tired of fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offer your suggestions and I’ll try to write them.


	3. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen remembers her childhood

Her room is dark, early in the morning before the sun rises. A storm is sweeping over the island. Little Black Sheep is afraid of the thunder. It rocks her room when lightning strikes overhead. Coach Brunt’s room is only down the hall.   
She knocks on the door. 

Brunt is happy to let her sleep in her room. 

She promises Black Sheep will be safe 

The thunder sounds less scary in Brunt’s bedroom. 

She loves being called Lambkins. 

She loves Coach like a mother. 

Carmen hates looking back on her childhood.   
Her faith was misplaced.   
Someday she will have revenge.


	4. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on the things She loves about Jules

It's the little things. The light in her eyes, and the uptick of her lips.  
How her freckles darken when her cheek blush.  
The way she holds herself up when challenged.   
She understands the power of asking questions.   
They sit on park benches and rooftops. In galleries and squares.   
Camren can appreciate art for the art.   
But Julia can appreciate the story of the art.   
Something she happily shares.   
As freely as they share their first kiss in Morocco.   
And a second in Spain.   
And all the rest wherever they travel together.   
Neither wishes for them to part once more.


	5. Secret Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a Tumblr post. 
> 
> Agent Zari knows julia loves carmen, and maybe tries to help things happen.

Zari can’t help but admit that Argent is a good field agent. She unlearned devinauex’s bad habits quickly. 

She is quick witted, has good instincts, and knows her own limits. 

The only problem is that she is hopelessly, unfailingly besotted with the crimson ghost. 

No one else knows, certainly not chief. 

Zari doesn’t want to admit to anything,

Even she has to admit that Carmen is impressive, and at least not as on the wrong side as she seems. 

She holds back the other agents when she can, hopeful that at least something good can come from Julia and Carmen.


	6. Agent's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also based on a tumblr post.

Julia is always wary of Zari. The older woman seems to know too much. 

But she never acts on it. 

Julia hopes it’s because she succeeds in hiding her feelings for Carmen. 

She doesn’t know that she failed. 

At least chase was to obtuse to pick up on anything. 

She doesn’t know that Zari is secretly rooting for her. 

She thinks she can slip past the other agents to meet Carmen 

She doesn’t know that Zari has changed the patrols. 

No one else will ever know that the two meet in the dark corners uninterrupted because of another ACME agent.


End file.
